Forum:En liten dugnad?
Våren 2013 Hei alle sammen. Vi har alle grunn til å være veldig forbøyd med denne wikien. Det er mange som har lagt ned en stor innsats her gjennom årene, og wikien holder en høy standard. Jeg har merket meg at det har vært en nedgang i redigeringene de siste månedene, og at flere brukere er sjelden å se her mer. Når det er sagt, så inneholder denne wikien det aller meste som er verdt å nevne om serien. Det viktigste er egentlig bare å holde artiklene oppdatert. Mange ting er greit å gjøre underveis mens det er ferskt (nye forhold innledes, karakterer skifter arbeid, karakterer flytter osv.), ellers er det lett å glemme det senere. Det vi har kommet på etterskudd med, i forhold til tidligere, er oppdatering av karakterartiklene. Da snakker jeg om ren tekst, ikke faktaboksene – de er à jour. Personlig mener jeg egentlig ikke det er nødvendig at de oppdateres jevnlig hver gang det skjer noe. Hvis vi f. eks. fyller ut litt tekst hver juleferie og sommerferie, så har man et mer helhetlig bilde når man skriver. Teksten vil også være mer oversiktlig, enn hvis man legger til litt og litt tekst hele tiden – da kan det bli litt rotete. Så jeg vil egentlig bare oppfordre til en liten dugnad på oppdatering av karakterartiklene. Det er litt forskjellig fra karakter til karakter når de sist ble oppdatert, men det er lett å se. Episodeguiden er jo da en fin referanse å bruke. Som sagt, vi trenger egentlig ikke gjøre det før serien tar sommerfeire 13. juni. Når det gjelder bilder fra forrige åpningsvignett, så tenkte jeg å legge ut bilder fra den snart. Jeg har aldri gjort det før, så håper ikke resultatet blir helt katastrofe. Hvis noen andre føler for det, så må de gjerne gjør det. Ditter (diskusjon) mai 18., 2013 kl. 12:13 (UTC) :Har oppdatert et par artikler, skal se hva mer jeg får til å gjøre midt i eksamensperiode. :-) Chrissepia (diskusjon) mai 23., 2013 kl. 09:35 (UTC) ::Flott! Nå har jeg omsider ordnet åpningsvignetten. Ditter (diskusjon) mai 27., 2013 kl. 23:49 (UTC) :::Jeg har ikke vært så veldig aktiv her det siste halvåret på grunn av at jeg har vært langt etter det som sendes på TV med å se Cæsar grunnet at jeg har hatt mye annet å gjøre (siste halvåret på videregående har tatt opp mye av tiden...) og har derfor ikke kunnet prioritere Cæsar like høyt som tidligere (noe som forøvrig også har gått utover bloggingen) Framover kan jeg forhåpentligvis prioritere Cæsar høyere - noe som vil komme wikien til gode! :-) Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) jun 9., 2013 kl. 17:21 (UTC) ::::Har oppdatert et par artikler nå for karakterer og under karakterer. Logger seg ut og inn av wikien denne pcen min så står sikkert så anonym bidragsyter. Flott sesongavslutning i går, gleder meg til høsten.--Torfje (diskusjon) jun 14., 2013 kl. 16:19 (UTC) :::::Veldig bra! Jeg skal forhåpentligvis oppdatere noen artikler de nærmeste dagene jeg også. --Ditter (diskusjon) jun 14., 2013 kl. 22:52 (UTC) ::::::Jeg har også oppdatert en del artikler (både karakterer og underkarakterer) i det siste, samt gjort litt språkvask på flere av dem! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) jun 15., 2013 kl. 12:06 (UTC) :::::::Vil bare si at det ble gjort en god innsats her før sommeren med å oppdatere artikler. Det var en som opprettet en drøss med artikler for enkeltepisoder i sommer (123 artikler for å være nøyaktig). Alt ble skrevet med små bokstaver (teksten var kopi fra TV2s omtale), samt at ingen av sidene ble kategorisert. Jeg hadde tenkt og ordne på det, men det har blitt med tanken så langt. Satser på å se på det snart, noe selvsagt alle andre gjerne må gjøre også :) --Ditter (diskusjon) aug 12., 2013 kl. 14:47 (UTC) ::::::::Nå har jeg kategorisert de nevnte 123 sidene. Egentlig er alle sidene overflødige, da det inneholder mindre informasjon enn det som står i episodeguiden for den enkelte episode. Hensikten med disse enkeltepisode-sidene er jo at det skal være mer utfyllende enn i episodeguiden. I tillegg er som sagt samtlige 123 sider skrevet med små bokstaver. Noen som har forslag til hva som burde gjøres? Strengt tatt burde sidene slettes av de nevnte grunnene. Jeg foreslår hvertfall at artiklene fra sesong 30 slettes, siden det er mest "synlig" fordi det er nåværende sesong. Dette må i så fall en admin gjøre. --Ditter (diskusjon) aug 15., 2013 kl. 23:35 (UTC) ::::::::: Jeg har merket meg at ingen av adminene er spesielt aktive her inne for tiden, men det er kun de som har mulighet til å slette sider. Det er som sagt opprettet drøssevis med overflødige episodesider, som i tillegg konsekvent er skrevet med små bokstaver. Slik de fremstår nå, har de derfor ingen funksjon. --Ditter (diskusjon) sep 1., 2013 kl. 00:17 (UTC) :::::::::: Helt unødvendig med de sidene, er jo det samme som står i episodeguiden. Hvem er det som er admin her egentlig? Vardark har jeg ikke sett noe til etter at jeg begynte på her igjen, Marius har jeg sett innom her. Ellers vet jeg ikke om flere? Jeg føler liksom at det er meg og deg som er mest aktiv her inne nå for tiden, skulle gjerne hatt flere. Skulle ha hørt med Vardark om det var mulig å få gjort deg f.eks til admin her inne.--Torfje (diskusjon) sep 1., 2013 kl. 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ja, det er de to som er admin, + Scorpy, som startet opp denne wikien. --Ditter (diskusjon) sep 1., 2013 kl. 23:14 (UTC) Høsten 2013 Heisann! Denne høsten føler jeg det har vært en del mer aktivitet her enn i vår. Og det er bra! Vår nye bruker Tirindo har blant annet gjort en kjempejobb. Alltid hyggelig med nye brukere som vil bidra her. Jeg føler at behovet for oppdatering av de forskjellige artiklene ikke er like sterkt som i vår. De forskjellige faktaboksene skal også være ajourført. Jeg må innrømme at det er ajourføringen av diverse informasjon jeg fokuserer mest på, jeg er ikke like flink til å legge inn ren tekst i artiklene. For tiden er vi en kjerne på 5-6 personer som er her noenlunde fast, så er det noen som er innom en gang i blant. Det er f. eks. sjelden noen av administratorene har vært å se her i høst. Det er kun de som kan slette sider og endre navn på bildefiler. Det får ikke vi andre gjort. Det ligger nå tre sider her som skal slettes. Så har vi jo i tillegg de 123 sidene for enkeltepisoder som ble opprettet i sommer, nevnt tidligere i diskusjonen her. Noen som har noe å tilføye? Er det noen artikler som trenger en oppdatering? Jeg så Eva sin artikkel var nevnt. --Ditter (diskusjon) des 16., 2013 kl. 01:06 (UTC) : Takk for gode ord. Ja, det er særlig Evas artikkel som har kommet litt på etterskudd (les: mangler omtrent hele sesong 30), selv om karakterens seneste aktiviteter er nevnt i andre artikler. En helt annen ting: Det er noen språkfeil som går igjen i mange artikler, og som jeg har lurt på om det er mulig å søke etter automatisk i hele artikkelmassen (aller helst med "søk og erstatt", så vi fikk dem fikset med en gang). En god del steder har jeg f.eks. kommet over uttrykket "i midlertidig", som skulle vært "imidlertid". ("I midlertidig" er en merkelig sammenblanding av "imidlertid" og "midlertidig"!)Tirindo (diskusjon) des 16., 2013 kl. 22:54 (UTC) ::Beklager for at jeg ikke har vært så mye her inne! Har nå slettet alle de sidene som skal slettes som jeg har kommet over (inkludert alle de små episodeartiklene; de var fulle av skrivefeil og til dels feilinformasjon, da TV 2s TV-guide som kjent ikke alltid er helt korrekt...), si i fra om noe mer skal slettes/ryddes opp i så skal jeg få fikset det! PS: Tirindo, det tipset jeg kommer på i farten er å ta et Google-søk som dette. Da får man opp alle artikler på wikien som inneholder den aktuelle skrivefeilen, dog er jo ikke Google-søk oppdatert helt i sanntid så feil som er nylig rettet vil fortsatt komme opp der, om du skjønner :) Mvh. --Marius2 (diskusjon) des 24., 2013 kl. 02:25 (UTC) :::Jeg må si du har gjort en kjempejobb nå i julen! Har akkurat gått gjennom alt nå. Det eneste jeg kommer på som bør slettes nå, er artikkelen Waldemar. Se diskusjon her. --Ditter (diskusjon) des 30., 2013 kl. 15:46 (UTC) ::::Da er den også slettet! :) Mvh. --Marius2 (diskusjon) des 31., 2013 kl. 02:36 (UTC) :::::Marius2: Du har gjort en rå jobb her i romjula! Knall! --Chartah (diskusjon) jan 1., 2014 kl. 16:27 (UTC) Dugnad sommeren 2014 Det nærmer seg den spennende sesongavslutningen på hotellet og i den anledning burde vi vel hatt en ny dugnad og oppdatere karaktersider og andre sider med tekst og evt litt noen bilder etter sesongavslutningen? Sider som trenger oppdatering (er nok flere også): * Anker Island * Furulund sykehjem * Gatehjemmet * Familiebildet * Sesong 30 * Liste over sesongavslutninger * Karakterartiklene på Aktuelle karakterer * Underkaraterne her * Familien Anker-Hansen * Familien Holte --Torfje (diskusjon) mai 27., 2014 kl. 16:00 (UTC) :Ett spørsmål er i hvilken grad vi skal begynne å skrive om artiklene i tråd med de nye DNA-avsløringene. Er Jens August virkelig en lausunge, for eksempel? Siden Edvin nettopp ble avslørt som skurk og morder, vil jeg ikke utelukke at alt dette bare er hans manipulasjoner. Kanskje DNA-laboranten er hans medsammensvorne? Jeg ville avvente litt og se hvor de egentlig tar denne historien hen. --Tirindo (diskusjon) mai 27., 2014 kl. 17:34 (UTC) ::Alt går nok ikke an å oppdatere, det sier seg selv at vi ikke får svar på alt inne sesongavslutningen. Men jeg tenker at vi kan oppdatere det som er mulig. Spesielt karakterartiklene.--Torfje (diskusjon) mai 27., 2014 kl. 19:34 (UTC) :::Nå har jeg arbeidet trottig med noen karakterartikler. Artiklene om Eva, Vanessa, Harald og Storm skal nå være rimelig up to date. Noe er summarisk, men vi trenger vel ikke referere i full detalj alle Storms konfrontasjoner med Haralds torpedo, for eksempel. --Tirindo (diskusjon) jun 1., 2014 kl. 12:27 (UTC) :::: Du er en stor resurs her, Tirindo. Ikke minst har du et veldig bra språk! Også veldig bra at du laster opp mange bilder, men husk å kategorisere og lisensiere bildene (bare spør hvis du lurer på noe angående det). Veldig bra at du Torfje tok ansvar med episodeguiden nå på slutten av sesongen, slik at vi ikke får huller der. Vi har vel ikke et eneste hull i episodeguiden, selv om det er en del episoder i 06-07 der det kun står en setning direkte fra TV 2s episodeguide. --Ditter (diskusjon) jun 7., 2014 kl. 23:59 (UTC) :::::Gjentar dette: Husk kategorisering av bilder. --Ditter (diskusjon) jun 13., 2014 kl. 18:25 (UTC) ::::::Ser ut som ting går veldig bra her på wikien, og det er veldig godt å se! Flott innsats du har lagt ned her, Tirindo. Det gjør ikke noe om karakterartiklene blir summariske, jeg syns vel heller de de bør være det, egentlig. Jeg vet ikke med andre her, men jeg syns vi bør la den detaljerte skildringen av hva som skjer fra episode til episode ligge i episodeguidene, mens karakterartiklene tar et mer overordnet blikk på hvordan karakterene utvikler seg over tid - ja, de kan godt bli litt "summariske". Eller hva tenker dere? :) --Marius2 (diskusjon) jun 28., 2014 kl. 13:44 (UTC) ::::::: Ja, jeg driver og pusler litt her og der. De fleste karakterartiklene er nå noenlunde oppdatert (Arnfinn Lycke er en av dem som ligger langt bak, hvis noen føler seg kallet). Jeg har lagt til en hel del bilder, men har nok forsyndet meg mot Ditters formaning om å kategorisere dem samtidig. Noen som har lyst? --Tirindo (diskusjon) jul 2., 2014 kl. 11:08 (UTC) :::::::: Jeg gjør det nå. Her ser du alle bildekategoriene forresten. Ulempen med å ikke kategorisere bilder er at bildene ikke dukker opp i disse kategori-oversiktene. Og jeg sier det igjen; veldig bra innsats du legger ned her! Ser du har oppdatert flere artikler de siste dagene også. --Ditter (diskusjon) jul 10., 2014 kl. 16:29 (UTC) ::::::::: Litt info ::::::::: Jeg oppdaterte litt småting her for en ukes tid siden. Langt i fra like utfyllende arbeid som Tirindo har gjort, men tror det aller fleste artiklene her på wikien skal være oppdatert for våren 2014 nå. :::::::::Jeg gir samtidig beskjed om at jeg denne høsten ikke har mulighet til å bidra her på wikien. Jeg har vært aktiv her i 6 år, og har gjennomgått mer eller mindre alle redigeringene som har blitt gjort her siden den gang. Denne høsten vil jeg ikke ha mulighet til dette. Rundt juletider kommer jeg forhåpentligvis innom og får bidratt litt. :::::::::De to andre administratorene her, Marius og Audun, har vært relativt lite aktive her en stund nå. Hvis det fortsatt vil være tilfellet denne høsten, burde vi definitivt få flere administratorer her. Det skader ikke med flere, uavhengig av hvor aktive oss tre nåværende administratorer måtte være. Som jeg har nevnt før, synes jeg i hvert fall Torfje, Tirindo og Chartah bør utnevnes som administratorer. Ser sistnevnte ikke har vært her på noen måneder nå, riktignok. :::::::::Det er kun Audun som har mulighet til å gi brukere admin-rettigheter (også grunnlegger Scorpy, men Scorpy har ikke vært her på noen år). Hvis det skulle oppstå problemer utover høsten (og nye admin-rettigheter ikke allerede er delt ut), skriv en beskjed på Auduns diskusjonsside. Lengre tid uten aktive admins kan være frustrerende, det har det siste året tidvis vist. :::::::::Når det gjelder aktiviteten på wikien, så håper jeg virkelig noen har lyst å skrive episodeguide. Som alltid er det greit å ha en fast rutine på hvem som skriver hvilken dag, så det får dere avtale nærmere. Episodeguiden har ingen huller (med unntak av noen få episoder i 06-07 mener jeg), så håper virkelig det fortsetter slik. Det er egentlig kun episodeguide, faktaboksene på karakterer, skuespillere og bosteder osv, enkelte lister (spesielt ansatte og liste over innkomst for karakterer og underkarakterer) som trenger og oppdateres jevnlig. Går det for lang tid, er det fort gjort å glemme. Med de nevnte sidene oppdatert, har man også det man trenger av info når man skal skrive ren tekst i de forskjellige artiklene. :::::::::Lykke til, vi snakkes om noen måneder :-) --Ditter (diskusjon) aug 8., 2014 kl. 00:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Jeg kommer nok til å fortsette å skrive episodeguide men hadde satt pris på å fått hjelp to av dagene. Kommer til å begynne å skrive episodeguide i september siden jeg har ferie deler av august og september.--Torfje (diskusjon) aug 11., 2014 kl. 19:19 (UTC) ::::::::::: Jeg vil være beæret om jeg får være administrator. Legger ned mye tid her, selv om det skal sies at jeg har vært fraværende nesten 2 år nå. Men siden desember er jeg tilbake for fullt, og skulle jeg ikke være innom daglig så er jeg i hvert fall innom ofte. Så du må gjerne anbefale meg igjen, Ditter, til de som har mulighet til å gå admin-rettigheter. --Chartah (diskusjon) mar 9., 2016 kl. 13:37 (UTC) :::::::::::: Du burde definitivt bli administrator. Da Torfje og Tirindo ble admins, så fikk jeg kontakt med Audun via Cæsarforumet, men nå som det er nedlagt vet jeg ikke hvordan jeg skal få tak i ham. Så vidt jeg vet er det kun han som har mulighet til å gi admin-rettigheter. --Ditter (diskusjon) mar 19., 2016 kl. 23:39 (UTC) Synes at det er gjort bra innsatser fra alle de aktive brukerne her! Prøver å gjøre så godt jeg kan :-) (Usignert innlegg av Junijenta) Høsten 2014 Hei alle sammen. Jeg har vært en tur innom nå i noen timer og gått igjennom redigeringene de siste to månedene, samt oppdatert en del sider. Som jeg nevnte i august har jeg ikke tid/anledning til å være her daglig lenger, men jeg vil fortsette å komme innom en gang i blant som nå - og lese gjennom alle redigeringene og oppdatere der jeg ser det er behov. Jeg ser det for det meste er Tirindo og Torfje som er aktive her. Veldig bra at episodeguiden fortsatt holdes i gang. Så vidt jeg kunne se var det en uregistrert bruker som skrev i starten av sesongen?. Tirindo gjør fortsatt en ypperlig jobb med karakterartiklene ser jeg (for ikke å nevne "tilslutt --> til slutt" :) ), og Torfje har nylig lagt ut bilder fra åpningsvignetten, noe jeg vet er en relativt tidkrevende jobb. Jeg setter pris på jobben dere gjør. Som fast bidragsyter gjennom 6 år har jeg også en viss egeninteresse av at wikien holdes noenlunde i stand, selv om jeg selv kun får bidratt med slike "storrazziaer" som i dag. Det fungerer som sagt best for meg å sette av noen timer en sjelden gang, fremfor daglig å sjekke innom, som tidligere. Jeg er tilbake i desember :) --Ditter (diskusjon) okt 1., 2014 kl. 02:57 (UTC) Hei igjen. Jeg har hatt en ny "razzia" i julen og gått gjennom redigeringer siden 1. oktober. Og det var ikke rent lite! Jeg må fortsatt få skryte av jobben som gjøres her inne. Tirindo har vært et funn for denne wikien etter han kom. I tillegg til han ser jeg at Khavithe har vært veldig aktiv her i høst, og at Torfje også har vært en del innom. Som jeg nevnte i sommer er det litt dumt at ingen admins er innom en oftere. Jeg ser Marius2 er innom en gang i blant (en god del nå i desember), mens jeg har mine razziaer hver 2-3 måned. Når det er sagt ser jeg at det har vært få problemer med uønskede redigeringer her i høst. Det har vært et større problem tidligere. Men det er uansett greit at flere får de mulighetene administrasjonsrettigheter gir. Det er vel først og fremst tre ting en Admin kan gjøre som andre ikke kan gjøre: Slette artikler, endre filnavn på bilder og utestenge brukere. Jeg ser Audun fremdeles er aktiv på Caesarforum.com, så jeg tenkte å høre med han der om å gi admin-rettigheter til flere av dere aktive her. --Ditter (diskusjon) jan 5., 2015 kl. 00:03 (UTC) Ikke min video :Hei, jeg gjorde nettopp ørlite grann språkvask i artikkelen Maskeradeballet, men på "Siste wiki-aktiviter" heter det plutselig at jeg har lagt til en video! Det gjorde jeg slett ikke; den var der fra før. Jeg skal ikke ta æren for noe andre har lagt til! --Tirindo (diskusjon) okt 15., 2014 kl. 16:18 (UTC) ::Ser bare ut som du har redigert litt på html-koden til vidoen og derfor det kommer opp.--Torfje (diskusjon) okt 15., 2014 kl. 19:34 (UTC) Våren 2015 Hei. Veldig fint å se at dere er en gjeng her som holder wikien i stand på daglig basis! Jeg har som tidligere nevnt ikke mulighet til å være her så ofte lenger, men kommer innom nå og da og går gjennom redigeringer som har blitt gjort siden sist. Siden jeg ikke er her så ofte selv, skal ikke jeg komme her å diktere hva dere skal gjøre, men her er et par tips: * Samtlige karakterer som har en artikkel her på wikien (560 stykker per nå) står oppført i denne listen. Det kan selvsagt være karakterer vi har glemt å føre opp, men det er i såfall ikke mange. Hver gang man oppretter en ny karakterartikkel er det en grei huskeregel at man samtidig fører vedkommende opp i listen. Det samme når en karakter kommer tilbake etter mer enn to måneders fravær. Når det gjelder avreise-listen, så er dessverre den mye mer mangelfull. Det er litt tilfeldig hvem som er oppført der og ikke, men det går jo klart frem av artikkelen at den er mangelfull, så det er jo greit. Det er jo bedre med en ufullstendig liste enn ingen liste. * Det samme gjelder hver gang man oppretter en hvilken som helst ny artikkel (sted, historie, firma etc.). Alle artikler her på wikien står oppført på en eller annen liste. Hvis man som leser navigerer seg via innholdmenyen på forsiden, vil man da finne samtlige artikler uten at man må åpne alle kategoriene (og glemmer man å kategorisere en side vil man heller ikke finne den der). * Ny informasjon som hører til på tekstboksene (nytt forhold, arbeid, bosted etc.), er endringer som er lett å glemme hvis man ikke gjør det når det er ferskt. Det samme gjelder listen over ansatte. Men som sagt: Jeg som kun er innom en helg hver 2/3 måned er ikke i posisjon til å "kreve" noe som helst, dette er bare en oppfordring. Jeg gjør noen notater mens jeg ser Cæsar, som blant annet har gjort at jeg har kunnet fylle ut en del ting disse dagene jeg har vært innom her. Det kommer jeg nok til å fortsette med. Det er veldig fint å se at det fortsatt er bra aktivitet her, over 8 år etter wikien ble startet! Når det gjelder ren tekst, er jo wikien bedre enn noen gang etter Tirindos ankomst. Også bra at flere av dere aktive omsider ble administartorer. Det gjør ting lettere, selv om det heldigvis har vært veldig lite spam og annen uønsket aktivitet her den siste tiden (dette var til dels et problem tidligere). Vi "sees" igjen plutselig! --Ditter (diskusjon) mar 9., 2015 kl. 01:00 (UTC) : Hei igjen. Jeg får vel ta min sedvanlige skryterunde igjen da :) Nok en gang fint å se at wikien holdes i gang. Forrige helg gikk jeg gjennom alle redigeringer siden sist, og endret/rettet opp det som var nødvendig. Jeg har et par idéer: Mange av karakterartiklene begynner jo etter hvert å bli veldig fyldige (og vi vet jo alle hvem som har gjort en fenomenal jobb der det siste året!). Kunne det være en idé å dele de opp i årstall som titteloverskrifter nedover i artikkelen?. Da tenker jeg ikke nødvendigvis år for år, men gjerne 2-3 år per overskrift - alt etter hva som er naturlig for hver karakter. Dette gjelder først og fremst karakterer som har vært med gjennom mange år, og som vi har mye tekst på. I forbindelse med Evas abort nå, tenkte jeg også vi kunne lage en liste over aborter i serien. Det begynner jo å bli noen etter hvert. Synspunkter? Noen som har forslag til andre ting som trenger å gjøres? --Ditter (diskusjon) mai 29., 2015 kl. 00:02 (UTC) :: Jeg har tenkt på at vi burde ha en liste over alle påbegynte graviditeter, og registrere "utfallet" i hvert tilfelle (fremkalt abort, spontanabort eller faktisk barnefødsel). Jeg tror sjansen for at en Cæsar-graviditet faktisk kommer i mål, er maksimalt fifty-fifty. --Tirindo (diskusjon) mai 29., 2015 kl. 02:23 (UTC) ::: Enig! Gikk gjennom et par artikler og forkortet de, rett og slett fordi jeg følte de ble for lange og vanskelige å lese. Kanskje en inndeling hadde vært en god ide? Enten per år eller per sesong? Chrissepia (diskusjon) mai 29., 2015 kl. 15:50 (UTC) ::::Veldig bra med listen over graviditeter! Hadde tenkt å se på dette med titteloverskrifter i karakterartiklene nå i sommer, men fikk meg aldri til å komme innom her i løpet av ferien (utsatte det til siste helg før sesongstart...;)). MEN jeg skal få gjort det. Har gått gjennom de siste 10 ukers redigeringer. Så at det var gjort veldig mange feilredigeringer knyttet til slektsforhold tidligere i sommer. Jeg tror jeg har fått rettet opp i det som gjensto å fikse der. --Ditter (diskusjon) aug 16., 2015 kl. 19:34 (UTC) :::::Jeg vet ikke om det er noe poeng å gjøre listen over graviditeter strengt kronologisk? Jeg har bare ført opp alt jeg kom på, og det er nok ikke alt som står i eksakt riktig rekkefølge. --Tirindo (diskusjon) aug 20., 2015 kl. 07:43 (UTC) En oppfordring Hei igjen. Veldig mye bra her for tiden! Må også ønske Chartah velkommen tilbake etter et par års fravær. Jeg ser han har lagt til mye nyttig fra de siste par årene av serien. Jeg tenkte jeg ville nevne et par ting. Først vil jeg henvise til de punktene jeg listet opp under våren 2015 litt lenger opp her. I tillegg til det, ser jeg at det fortsatt lastes opp en del bilder som ikke kategoriseres. Jeg kategoriserte til sammen 101 bilder i går, som alle har blitt lastet opp de siste 7 ukene. Bilder som ikke kategoriseres havner ikke i disse oversiktene, som er meningen. Når det gjelder oppdatering av faktabokser, så er det også et par ting som er greit å huske på: Endrer man sesong/årstall på en karakter-artikkel, bør det være en grei huskeregel å gjøre det samme på skuespiller-artikkelen (hvis den eksisterer). Det samme med jobber: Oppdaterer man en jobb på karakterartikkelen, bør man huske å gjøre det samme på listen over ansatte. Hvis dette ikke blir gjort vil det være motstridende opplysninger rundt omkring på wikien. En artikkel sier en ting, en annen artikkel sier noe annet. Det er litt uheldig. Det er gjerne slik at hvis det ikke gjøres med en gang, så blir det fort glemt. Siden jeg bare er innom ca annen hver måned, blir det ekstra tydelig hvor mye som samler seg opp for hver gang, noe alle de ”kjedelige” redigeringene jeg gjør hver gang jeg er innom viser. Det kan bli mange faktabokser man må huske på, derfor ble liste over ansatte fjernet på diverse artikler som Cleo og baren osv, slik at man i hvert fall slipper å oppdatere tre forskjellige ansatte-lister, men nå kun to. Jeg skjønner at man kan glemme, for all del. Det kan være mye å huske på, men siden dette har en tendens til å skli litt ut, vil jeg bare sette litt fokus på det. --Ditter (diskusjon) feb 22., 2016 kl. 23:46 (UTC) :Dette hører strengt tatt ikke hjemme her, så jeg burde egentlig ha startet en ny diskusjon, men la gå. --Ditter (diskusjon) feb 22., 2016 kl. 23:49 (UTC) ::Bra du nevner dette her Ditter. Ikke alltid like lett å huske på når de blir gjort mange redigeringer men prøver å huske på. Bra du tar en update på det så får vi alle prøve å huske på dette fremover :)--Torfje (diskusjon) feb 23., 2016 kl. 20:14 (UTC) ::: Veldig bra du påpeker dette, Ditter. Jeg prøver å kategorisere alle bilder jeg laster opp, samt endre jobb + karakter og karakter/skuespiller, men noen ganger går det litt fort i svingene. Godt du presiserer dette på nytt. Og takk for at du ønsket meg velkommen tilbake :) --Chartah (diskusjon) feb 24., 2016 kl. 21:48 (UTC) 2016 er over Et nytt år har startet, og vi går en annerledes Cæsar-tid i møte. Vi må klargjøre et par ting for «nye Cæsar»: Det kommer nå ny episode hver torsdag, selv om det også vil slippes ut korte smakebiter mandag-onsdag. Derfor har jeg også ført opp torsdagsdatoen i episodeguiden for sesong 34, siden det tross alt er da hele episoden vises. Jeg foreslår at vi kun forholder oss til torsdager på karakterinnkomst-listen også. Dette er både enklest og mest ryddig. Disse klippene mandag-onsdag er jo en slags førpremiere, akkurat som at episodene har blitt sluppet ut på Sumo dagen før de har gått på TV de siste årene. Vi forholdt oss jo alltid til datoen den ble TV-sendt likevel. Jeg har også tenkt at vi burde rydde litt på forsiden av wikien. Det som står der kan for så vidt bli stående, men jeg mener vi bør løfte litt flere artikler frem i dagen. Det er mange artikler som oppdateres ganske ofte, men som ligger «gjemt» mange klikk unna forsiden. Alle artikler om aktuelle steder på hotellet har plass der, selv om mange av disse artiklene kun består av et par linjer og ikke har blitt oppdatert på lang tid. De kan gjerne bli stående for min del, men jeg synes som sagt vi bør legge til flere artikler. Kanskje under overskriften «Andre aktuelle artikler»? Kanskje vi også kunne opprette en liste over «Anbefalte artikler»? Dette kan være artikler som ikke er aktuelle, men som likevel holder høy kvalitet og som dermed fortjener en fremskutt plassering. Noen tanker? --Ditter (diskusjon) jan 2., 2017 kl. 02:14 (UTC) :: Jeg har også tenkt det er best å skrive referater for torsdagene samlet. For øvrig har jeg ikke selv Sumo for øyeblikket (jeg tenker på å kjøre et Cæsar-maraton på et senere tidspunkt), så en stund fremover vil jeg helst bare flikke på artikler som trenger oppdatering.--Tirindo (diskusjon) jan 2., 2017 kl. 23:15 (UTC) 2017 – Hotel Cæsars siste år Nok en gang fint å se at hjulene holdes i gang her. Har gått gjennom redigeringene siden januar og tror nå alle faktabokser skal være oppdaterte. Jeg la også til info i episodeguiden. Med episodeguide for over 3000 episoder ville det vært for ille om de 50 siste skulle stå tomme. Noen av referatene fra i vinter ble litt tynne, så legg gjerne til litt hvis noen kommer på noe mer (jeg har sett episodene fortløpende så jeg gadd ikke se om igjen for å få med flere detaljer). Jeg kan godt fortsette å skrive episodeguide fremover også, men mitt Sumo-abonnement går ut om bare to uker, så etter 25. mai får jeg ikke sett på en god stund. Kommer nok ikke til å bestille nytt abonnement før litt ut på høsten, så blir det Cæsar-maraton da. Noen andre må selvsagt skrive episodeguide i mellomtiden hvis de ønsker. Så også det var laget flere nye karaktergallerier. Veldig bra! (men husk at alle bilder skal kategoriseres, det var 120 bilder som var kategoriløse). Hotel Cæsar Wiki har jo blitt en gigantisk database i disse 10 årene den har eksistert, og nå som vi vet det kun er noen måneder igjen av serien håper jeg folk har fått litt ekstra motivasjon til å «stå løpet ut». Kanskje vi kan håpe på comeback fra noen tidligere bidragsytere også? --Ditter (diskusjon) mai 12., 2017 kl. 23:53 (UTC)